All hail James Potter
by julielal
Summary: Traduction de Jennuine. James Potter est un génie, tout le monde le sait. Et il entend bien récolter ses lauriers. Non mais oh, quand même. slash sb/rl, fic épistolaire


Salut tout le monde ! Comme 'Des amoures impromptues' commence à tirer à sa fin, je me remet en jambe pour la traduction avec un petit quelque chose léger et amusant rien que pour vous. Notez que cette fic de Jennuine possède probablement le plus long titre que j'aie jamais vu, ce qui s'est révélé un peu compliqué quand il a fallu le faire rentrer dans la case prévue à cet effet.

Enfin bref, je l'aie lue, j'ai ri, et je me suis jetée sur l'email de l'auteure. Et voilà.

Comme d'habitude, les reviews me réchauffent le coeur et celui de l'auteure.

Auteur: Jennuine

Sommaire: James Potter est un génie, c'est connu. Et il entend bien récolter ses lauriers.

Pairing: Sirius/ Rémus

Rating: on va dire T, pour quelques gauloiseries.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, il est pas à moi. La fic, elle est pas à moi. En revanche, je possède une très jolie paire de chaussons.

* * *

Inclinez-vous tous devant James Potter, ou Pourquoi vous devriez prendre une minute de pause dans votre baise incessante pour me REMERCIER, bande d'ingrats: Lettre ouverte à MM. Sirius O. Black et Rémus J. Lupin de M. James D. Potter

* * *

Je, soussigné James Potter, déclare par la présente- oh, et merde. Il n'y a que Lunard pour se faire chier avec tout le bazar de politesse. Donc, ouvrez les oreilles, mes tapettes (et avant que tu ne nous fasse une pendule, Patmol, ça signifie que vous êtes tous les deux effectivement des tapettes, et je n'ai donc AUCUNE excuse à faire.) ! J'ai des Choses à dire.

Premièrement, je sais que vous êtes tous les deux capables de lancer un Sortilège de silence. SERVEZ VOUS EN. Je ne suis pas homophobe, comme tu le craignais autrefois Lunard, toutefois je ne suis pas non plus un voyeur, comme tu l'as autrefois suggéré Patmol. Enfin, quand il s'agit de vous deux en tout cas. Lily Evans est un tout autre problème, parce qu'un jour elle finira par me dire oui, et on se mariera et on baisera encore et encore et encore, et on aura une maisonnée de lardons qui seront des petits génies au Quidditch et de jolies petites filles rousses avec des yeux verts sur lesquelles aucun homme ne portera jamais la main et ARRÊTE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE VOMIR PATMOL, attends un peu et tu verras bien.

Utilisez cette saleté de sort, point barre. Même si je vous ai déjà vu nus tous les deux, je n'ai aucun besoin d'entendre comment vos différents appendices peuvent s'imbriquer et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Je suis également au courant que Lunard est une vraie bête, mais j'aimerais continuer à croire que je ne peux interpréter cette phrase que d'une seule façon.

Deuxièmement ! Je comprends l'attrait de la nouveauté pour toute cette histoire de 'on s'aime, tu es mon choupinou, non c'est toi mon choupinou'. Mais ayez la gentillesse de penser un peu à votre meilleur ami (nb: MOI) qui non seulement s'est montré si magnifiquement brillant qu'il a compris que vous étiez amoureux, mais qui a également sué sang et eau pour que vous vous en rendiez compte, bande d'ingrats. En conséquence, j'attends de vous que vous baptisiez le jour de votre anniversaire le jour de 'Inclinez-vous tous devant James Potter', durant lequel vous ferez pleuvoir sur moi diverses flatteries et de généreux présents, sous la forme de Lily Evans/le dernier modèle de Nimbus/la meilleure bouteille de vieux whisky Ogden (j'accepte l'un ou tous, et prends bonne note, cher Lunard, qu'il n'y a PAS DE LIVRE dans cette liste) afin de récompenser ma générosité et mes manières toujours exquises.

Je suis certain qu'à ce point, Patmol, tu es en train de ricaner et de faire ce truc avec ton coude, pour bien montrer que je n'ai rien eu à voir avec le fait que vous vous soyez mis ensemble avec Lunard, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es irrémédiablement (demande à ton copain ce que ça veut dire) idiot. Évidemment que j'ai presque tout à voir avec vous deux, vu que je sais que vous vous bavez dessus depuis la troisième année, et vu aussi que J'AI PRESQUE TOUT A VOIR AVEC CA ET C'EST TOUT, ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME CONTREDIRE.

Oh, vous voulez des preuves ? Très bien, enfoiré d'incrédule.

Toi, Patmolounet, tu es tombé amoureux de notre Lunard aux alentours de Noël en troisième année.

Je le sais parce que la seule fois de ta vie où tu n'as pas qualifié le gui de 'parasite répugnant qui donne aux filles les couilles de se jeter sur un homme pour offenser sa modestie' était lorsque tu t'es retrouvé coincé dessous avec Rémus, et même si tu as essayé de râler que tu n'embrassais pas les autres garçons, ça t'as pris environ 30 secondes pour craquer et ensuite 3 minutes complètes pour alléger M. Lupin de sa virginité buccale. J'aurais mis ça sur le compte de la bizarrerie siriusienne classique si tu n'avais pas souri comme un crétin pendant quatre jours après ça (jusqu'à ce que Rémus se retrouve sous le gui avec Alice Prewett, qui développa par la suite un cas soudain de calvitie) et rougi chaque fois que tu faisais ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que quand tu as du embrasser Chin Chang, tu as plus ou moins craché juste après avec l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer parce que tu t'étais fait violenter par une jolie petite Serdaigle.

Et pas la peine de nier, c'est vrai. J'ai même probablement des preuves photographiques quelque part, ne m'oblige pas à les chercher. (Mais ton coeur n'est-il pas réchauffé par cette révélation, Lunard ? Surtout lorsqu'on sait que ça t'as pris toute une année et cette histoire avec la Vodka de Vélane et le soutien-gorge en noix de coco que j'ai promis que je ne mentionnerai plus jamais pour te rendre compte que tu ressentais la même chose.)

Enfin bref, à la fin de la quatrième année, après avoir compris que mes deux meilleurs copain du monde entier étaient une grosse paire de tantes qui, comme par hasard, étaient amoureux mais tous les deux trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte (je ne dis pas que tu es stupide, Lunard, mais tu dois bien admettre que t'avais rien vu venir) j'ai réalisé que c'était mon devoir de meilleur ami du monde entier de m'assurer que vous viviez heureux pour toujours et fassiez plein de petits chiots qui iraient batifoler dans la Forêt Interdite et tout ça.

Et ainsi commença mon Grand Plan. (Il est pas beau mon usage des majuscules, Lunard ?)

Bon, d'accord, j'admets que le Plan consistait en gros en ça: Mettre Sirius et Rémus ensemble. Fin. Mais que de travail en jeu ! Que d'heures passées à prévoir et à comploter ! Que d'elfes de maisons requis !

Oh, on n'apprécie jamais le travail d'un martyr à sa vraie valeur.

Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous osera dire que si je ne m'étais pas si généreusement sacrifié et que j'avais pas atteri en retenue avec Peter chez Mc Gonagall la fois où on a fait sauter la serre numéro six, vous auriez jamais eu la conversation où vous avez tous les deux admis être homos ? (Entre parenthèses, c'est aussi moi qui ait subtilement planté cette idée dans votre tête avec des phrases du genre « Oui, je crois que Patmol comprendrait si tu lui disais que tu es gay. Ce soir. Quand tu seras tout seul avec lui. » et « Je suis sûr que Lunard comprendra parfaitement que tu préfères la porte de derrière, parles en lui ce soir. Quand tu seras tout seul avec lui. ») Alors, vous voyez ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? Brillant, je suis _brillant_ je vous dit !

Vous faire admettre que vous étiez tous les deux des tantes n'était que le début, cela dit. J'ai dû ruser pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux tous seuls, sans que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que je faisais, et sans que Peter se demande pourquoi on avait soudainement commencé à vous éviter (pas que ça lui ait posé de problème, pauvre garçon, il était toujours un peu tendu par ta présence Patmol, depuis la fois où tu avais ensorcelé ses sous-vêtements pour qu'ils rétrécisse à chaque fois qu'il parlait à une fille).

Franchement, vous croyiez quand même pas que j'avais proposé d'aider Peter avec sa Métamorphose juste parce que je suis trop généreux ? Oui, bon, en un sens c'est vrai puisque j'ai fait tout ça pour vous, et vous avec sacrément intérêt à être reconnaissants tous les deux. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est dur de lui faire saisir le concept de 'tenir fermement la baguette mais sans l'étouffer' ? J'ai été obligé de lui dire de la tenir comme il tiendrait sa ba queue, et RIEN que pour ça vous devez vous incliner devant moi.

Et, honnêtement, on aurait pu croire que ça suffirait, mais NON. Tous les deux, vous êtes des imbéciles tellement INCROYABLEMENT OBTUS que j'en ai perdu le sommeil, et donc je me suis vu forcé d'agir plus directement.

Là c'est le moment où j'admets qu'il est éventuellement possible que ce que je vais vous avouer n'ait pas forcément été perçu comme une excellente chose au départ, mais vu que c'est ce qui vous a amené à votre état actuel de félicité et de baise incessante, je ne m'excuserai pas. Mais si jamais vous vous sentiez l'envie de débattre ce point, je me permet de reporter votre attention sur la félicité et la baise.

Rémus, c'est moi qui ait envoyé à Servilus la lettre d'amour de ta part, en sachant que ça pousserait Sirius à te revendiquer comme sa propriété (et j'avais raison).

Comment j'étais censé savoir, moi, que cette espèce de limace avait vraiment le béguin pour toi et qu'il prendrait au sérieux les suggestions que j'avais faites ?

Rappelez-vous bien, baise et félicité !

Mais vous voyez maintenant, tout les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour le bonheur de mes meilleurs amis ? Alors j'attends de vous que vous me témoigniez de l'exaltation et de la gratitude sur le champ !

Et en troisième et dernier point, je suis sérieux. UTILISEZ CE PUTAIN DE SORTILÈGE DE SILENCE, parce que je possède maintenant des connaissances totalement inutiles sur le fait que Lunard aime ça quand « tu fais ce truc avec ta langue, oh mon dieu oui », et que toi, Patmol, tu te retrouves systématiquement en dessous, et maintenant je peux même plus me faire une petite branlette tranquille sans que vous deux, bande de gorets, ne détruisiez l'image de l'adorable Miss Evans, qui jamais ne dirait « tu l'aimes ma queue, pas vrai ? », et jure devant Merlin que je vais faire un MALHEUR si j'arrive pas bientôt à me soulager. Je sais que tu risque de trouver que parler de branlette manque de goût, Lunard, mais nous n'avons pas tous la chance de posséder l'énergie d'un loup-garou et une femelle sur laquelle se défouler. (Haha, t'as vu le jeu de mots ? Parce que Patmol est un chien ?)

Le merveilleux ami qui vous tient la chandelle et auquel vous devez votre incessante baise,

Cornedrue


End file.
